Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to fingerprint recognition technology, and more particularly, to a method of generating fingerprint matching information in high-performance environment and generating a fingerprint matching result in high-security environment by referring to the matching information.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, biometric recognition technology has developed greatly. Since security codes and access cards may be easily stolen or lost, more and more attention has been paid to fingerprint-recognition technology. Fingerprints are unique and never-changing, and each person has multiple fingers for identity recognition. In addition, fingerprints can be easily obtained through fingerprint sensors. Therefore, fingerprint recognition can provide increased security and convenience, and financial security and confidential data can be better protected.
The computing environment of electrical devices, such as wireless devices, mobile phones, personal communication service (PCS) phones, cordless phones, session initiation protocol (SIP) phones, notebooks, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), can be divided into a high-performance environment and a high-security environment. A high-performance environment has higher computing performance but less security. A high-security environment, such as a Trust-Zone or Security Element, has higher security but less computing performance.
When performing fingerprint recognition, the user may swipe or press his or her finger over or on the fingerprint sensor, and then the fingerprint sensor will capture the verification fingerprint image for fingerprint recognition. If the fingerprint recognition is performed in a high-performance environment, the registration fingerprint data and/or the matching result may be tampered with. In addition, when the verification fingerprint data matches with the registration fingerprint data, the matching result may be overwritten. Therefore, the fingerprint recognition may be performed in a high-security environment (e.g. Trust-Zone or Security Element) for increasing security and reliability of fingerprint recognition. However, when fingerprint recognition is performed in a high-security environment, the computation capability of the high-security environment is very limited so that the computing performance for fingerprint recognition may be poor.